


Bugger

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animated GIFs, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Infidelity, Creampie, Embedded Images, F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, Incest, Infidelity, Past Infidelity, Sibling Incest, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Ginny's brother can't fuck her pussy while she and her husband try for a baby of their own.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Sins [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286174
Comments: 16
Kudos: 221





	Bugger

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for more Ron/Ginny so here it is

The Weasley family was practically famous for their family dinners. Every week, everyone even slightly related to the Weasley’s came to eat and be merry together. The seating arrangements varied. Friends caught up, couples fed each other, parents switched around to corall messy children. But Arthur and Molly were always at the head of the table, making sure everyone was happy and well fed.

Thank god for the disillusionment charm. Otherwise, people would see under the table as Ginny gave her older brother, Ron, a hand job while his fingers were on her pussy.

Neither sibling could tell anyone what they were doing or when it had all started. They had just always been close. They did everything together. They played together, ate together, slept together. It was natural. It was more than natural. At least to them. But they had enough presence of mind to know that other people couldn’t know. It was just between them.

Right now, they weren’t seeking climax. They were just warming each other up for later.

When everyone else had their fill, the siblings charmed their clothes back on and made the appearance of mingling before they could meet up and be alone.

At the first sign of distraction – a raucous toddler puppet show – they made their escape. To her old room, their favorite place.

With a quick silencing charm, they tumbled onto her old twin bed and tore at each other’s clothes. Her top went first, then her bra. Then his whole body was bare and he pulled at the crotch of her panties, rubbing the tip of his cock against her pussy, already pressing the tip in.

“Already soaking wet,” Ronald hissed. He thrust the very tip of his cock back and forth inside her pussy lips. “Always so bloody eager for my cock, huh?”

Ginny whined, tempted to move her hips down so her whole pussy engulfed him. But right now, she couldn’t. “Remember what we talked about!”

Ron rolled his eyes. “I know, I know, you and Harry are trying for a kid. You know no one would blink if you popped out a ginger.”

It was Ginny’s turn to roll her eyes. “Of course. But I owe it to him. So you can’t cum in my pussy. You have to fuck my arse.”

Ron playfully acted like buggering her was such a sacrifice. But his cock jumped in the air as he pulled away from her and told her to strip. “Oh well, can’t be helped. Turn over on your side.”

Ginny obeyed, naked as the day she was born, already pulling her arsecheeks apart so he could see her tight rosebud waiting for his cock. Ron immediately dipped his fingers into her sopping wet pussy, coating them in her juices before transferring them to her arse hole. It easily stretched around his digits. Even when her and Harry weren’t trying to make baby Potters, the elder brother sometimes opted for the back entrance for the fun of it.

“Hurry Ron, I need it!” Ginny whimpered as he penetrated her with his fingers. “Put that cock in my arse!”

Ron was nothing if not a dutiful big brother. So, he pulled his fingers out of her now wet arsehole and swirled the head of his cock against it.

Ginny whimpered. “Put it in already!”

Ron grinned down at her and pressed his cock inside. It was easy to bottom out in her arse. As much as he wanted to bugger her hard and fill her arse with his cum, he also wanted to tease the bloody fuck out of her. So, he pulled out, then dipped back in, then smoothly pulled out, a plunged back in.

“Stop teasing and fuck me, Ron!” Ginny gasped out. 

Ron was grateful he got her to beg, because he couldn’t hold out much longer. He shoved her up the bed and lied behind her, pushing her legs up so he could have complete access as he really started to thrust in and out of her arse.

“Oh fuck!” Ginny whimpered. She reached down to rub her wet clit and slit. She fingered herself frantically while he buggered her.

This had to be a quickie with their family downstairs, so Ronald moved faster. “Fuck that cunt of yours with your fingers, Gin. Make yourself cum while I dump my load in your arse!”

“Fuck Ron!” Ginny screamed as she came hard. Her whole body clenched up, including her arse.

“Oh Gin!” Ron gasped sharply as he slammed into her and came, letting rope by rope of cum fill her up. He pulled out of her with a grunt and watched as some of his cum practically flew out of her, spilling over her own bedspread and their thighs.

As they caught their breaths, Ginny leaned over the bed to retrieve her wand from her clothes. With a quick flick of her wrist, they were all clean of the evidence of what they’d just done. After another moment of rest, they got dressed, exchanging racy looks and kisses as they did. 

When they returned to the family gathering, hardly anyone had noticed they’d gone. They easily believed that Ron had gone to the loo as he rejoined his new wife, Hermione, on the couch. And Harry was so preoccupied staring wistfully at their nieces and nephews, Ginny just slid in beside him and whispered in his ear that they should head home and get to work on making their own baby. You know, after she got so revved up by her big brother’s cock and cum in her arse.


End file.
